


So Step Inside and Ride

by doncasterly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Quickies, RPF, Sexual Frustration, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/pseuds/doncasterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall release some much needed tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Step Inside and Ride

They were a bundle of tension, a powder keg set to go off at any given moment. Press and promotions kept them busy for insanely long hours and Zayn couldn’t even find time to use the loo, much less get off, so when Niall denied the usual round of drinking that happened after such a day, he couldn’t keep the grin from his face, fully knowing what was going to proceed the moment the limousine doors closed.

“Fucking finally,” Niall swore, crawling over to Zayn, locking him in a predatory gaze, “I thought they’d never leave.”

“I suppose you’re ready then, yeah?” He was already breathless, heartbeat thundering beneath his chest like a racehorse, “Jesus, Niall, I’ve never seen you like this.” His hips did an involuntary lurch forward as eager hands fell upon his knees, spreading them, and he groaned, bucking them, as his boyfriend messed with the zipper, fumbling for a few seconds, before sweet release.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day. Thinking about your cock.” In the dark of the limo, with its tinted windows and open space, Zayn blushed, a deep pink flooding his skin, warming his ears, as Niall’s words settled in the air, hanging between them like a fog.

“You have?” His voice was cracked, absolutely gone with lust, and Niall said nothing, merely looking up instead, but it was his eyes that said everything. They were dark and focused, heavy with want. His lips were full, hovering over the very obvious erection in Zayn’s underwear, and Zayn shivered as fingers went to his sides, pulling down the fabric; exposing him.

“Gonna enjoy this,” Niall mumbled, wetting his mouth considerably before leaning in and kissing the head. Zayn groaned loud and recklessly as the kissing turning into sucking, his tongue playing with the slit, flickering in and out. He hummed against the sensitive flesh, bobbing his head up and down, taking Zayn in completely, feeling him at the back of his throat, and fingers dug in his hair, furiously tugging, as his cheeks hollowed, sucking hungrily.

“Shit!” Zayn gasped, pulling him forward and deeper, essentially fucking his mouth and Niall only spurred on, a hand wrapping around the bottom, squeezing him, and he bit his lip, inhaling sharply. “I’m gonna, I’m gonna-“

Niall swallowed every little bit that he could, leaving nothing behind, and pulled back, lips red, face hot, a twinkle in his eye. He wiped his mouth, checking for strays, and fixed his hair. “Do I look alright?”

“Like you’ve just been shagged. Why?” At that moment, there was a knock at the window and the familiar voices of their band mates echoed just beyond the glass. “Oh, for God’s sake,” Zayn giggled, reaching over to unlock the door, as Niall winked, following in his laughter.


End file.
